Pengakuan Sena
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Sena mengutarakan suatu pengakuan pada Suzuna! Apakah itu? Read and review please! Fanfic pertama, maap kalo jelek!


Hai _guys_! Selamat datang di _fanfic_ pertama Just 'Monta –YukiYovi!

_Happy reading! Review/ Flame/ Concrit please!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION<br>**_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
>Pengakuan© Just 'Monta –YukiYovi<br>Idea© Cacing dan Kotoran Kesayangannya  
>Cacing dan Kotoran Kesayangannya© Ajahn Brahm<br>**_**Story by**_** : Yovi  
><strong>_**Warning : **_**GJ, mungkin OOC, mungkin ada selipan bahasa gaul, mungkin typo, dll.  
><strong>_**Let's Start!**_

* * *

><p>Di suatu malam yang damai, Sena dan Suzuna—yang baru menikah sebulan lalu—sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Tapi, di tengah makan malam mereka, Sena tiba-tiba memanggil Suzuna.<p>

"Suzuna," panggil Sena.

"Yaa~! Ada apa, Sena?" jawab Suzuna, ceria seperti biasa.

"A, aku… boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eh? Boleh dong, kamu 'kan suamiku!"

"Sebenarnya… aku itu mau mengakui sesuatu, tapi, kamu jangan marah ya?"

"Mengakui sesuatu?" ulang Suzuna dengan muka bingung.

"Iya, kamu jangan marah ya?"

"Hem… iya deh!"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Terjadi suasana hening beberapa saat.

"Aku…" suara Sena memecah keheningan itu.

"Ya?" tanggap Suzuna.

Sena tampak ragu melanjutkan ucapan—eh, pengakuannya itu. _Well_, Kita semua tahu, bahwa Sena hampir selalu gugup dalam mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, kali ini… apa sih, yang ingin dikatakan _running back_ kebanggaan Deimon ini, sampai gugupnya kumat lagi? Bahkan di depan istrinya sendiri? _Let's see_ !

"Aku…" lanjut Sena, "dulu pernah merasakan saat-saat terindah dalam hidupku."

"Yaa~! Pasti saat-saat waktu kamu berduaan sama aku, 'kan?" Suzuna berkatanyaris berteriak narsis—membuat Sena sedikit kaget.

"I, iya, itu salah satunya," ujar Sena.

"Eh? Salah satunya?"

"Aku merasakannya… di pelukan istri pria lain," Sena kembali berkata tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Suzuna.

"Kami bersentuhan, berpelukan, dan… berciuman."

Kehenigan terjadi lagi. Ya ampun, padahal upacara sajacuma satu kali mengheningkan cipta! Suzuna tampak membuka mulutnya.

"SENAA! Dengan siapa kamu melakukan itu semua, HAAH?" bentak Suzuna, "dengan siapa? Kak Mamo? Karin? Julie? Kak Himuro? Kak Megu? SIAPA? Jawab aku!"

Suzuna…Suzuna. Masa' Mamori dimasukkan dalam daftar kecurigaanmu juga sih? Mana mau Sena berurusan dengan suaminyaYouichi Hiruma— kalau bukan karena kepepet. Tapi benar juga sih, semua yang Suzuna sebutkan 'kan 'istri pria lain'.

"Hiii! 'Ka, 'kan aku sudah bilang dengan istri pria lain! La, lagipula, kamu 'kan sudah janji untuk tidak marah!" Sena berteriak saking kagetnya.

"Mana ada istri yang nggak marah kalau suaminya selingkuh?" bentak Suzuna lagi.

"Si, siapa yang bilang kalau aku selingkuh? Aku 'kan melakukannya dengan ibuku sendiri; Mihae Kobayakawa! Ibu mertuamuuu!"

"Sena? Kamu jatuh cinta sama ibumu sendiri?" Suzuna mengernyit bingung.

"Bukan! Aku merasakan saat-saat indah indah itu bersama ibuku, sewaktu aku masih bayi. Itu wajar 'kan? Suzuna?" ucap Sena sembari rada _sweatdrop_. Tapi kemudian Sena tersenyum merasakan kecemburuan Suzuna.

Muka Suzuna kini memerah. Bukan karena emosi lagi, tapi karena MALU. Udah ngebentak, salah pula. Siapa yang nggak malu kalau mengalami yang kayak begitu? Yahh, walaupun sebenarnya Suzuna nggak usah malu karena dia pakai baju.

"Sena," panggil Suzuna.

"Ya?" Sena menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Gomen_…" Suzuna berkata pelan.

"Untuk apa?" kali ini Sena yang bingung.

"Aku sudah membentakmu dan menuduhmu yang nggak-nggak…"

"Aku sama sekali nggak marah, kok. Aku malah jadi senang."

"Ke, kenapa?"

"Aku menyadari seberapa kuatnya cintamu, Suzuna. Kamu sampai membentakku sekencang itu."

"Aku 'kan memang mencintaimu, Sena!" ucap Suzuna dengan suara cukup kencang.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu, Suzuna," Sena kembali tersenyum, "oh iya, ayo kita lanjutkan makan malam kita! Nanti makanannya keburu dingin total!"

"Iya."

_._

_._

_**THE END**_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>YEYYY! Tamat!<p>

_Oce_, Tolong _review/ flame/ concrit_ sekali lagi! _Thank You _!


End file.
